Team SWFT: Adventures at Beacon Academy
by DocileCowDisease
Summary: Years after Team RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL graduate, grimm numbers have begun to dwindle mysteriously. It's up to Team SWFT to investigate. New villains will be revealed, friendships will be broken, and people will die. Rated T for possible future romance, bloody stuff, and swearing.
1. Chapter 1: No Cookie Room!

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction, so be nice and reviews are appreciated if you see anything wrong or would like to recommend something. Enjoy!**

Sean stepped lightly into the airship. "No looking back now..." He thought. The ship was huge, and he hadn't seen something this big in quite a while. He hurried in to avoid the sounds of the city outside.

He looked around at the inside of the ship. There were students everywhere, some walking around the area with a purpose and some lost. There appeared to be a special enclosed room for people with motion sickness. "What brought that room on?" He questioned in his mind.

He glanced down to make sure that his weapon was still on him, but then realized that he had it strapped to his back in an X pattern.

"Excuse me, coming through," came a voice from beside him.

He watched as a girl, a bit taller than him, pushed others aside while dragging her male friend along.

She was a fairly tall girl, with very light clothing and a large box on her back. She was wearing what appeared to be a short combat skirt, as well as a star shaped pattern on her T-shirt.

The boy had a large war axe strapped to his back, and had a short sleeved shirt on, showing off his muscles. He wore dark jeans.

"Tessssaaaaaa." he complained, but didn't make any move to get away from the clearly overexcited girl. "Come on, come on, let's go say hi to everyone! Hi, hello, hey, hiya..."

Sean noticed the girl's fox ears as he turned around. He was glad he hadn't been born in the age of faunus and human segregation. After the White Fang war, racism between the two races remained but not nearly as much as there had been beforehand.

Sean looked away, smiling to himself. There was a slight rumble as the ship took off, but then it was stabilized, thanks to next generation technology from the Schnee Dust Company.

Sean thought about where he was. He was on an airship heading to the most prestigious battle school around. Many great heroes had been taught how to fight the Grimm here.

Grimm numbers had dwindled recently, but scientists had been saying that something was weird about the way their numbers had dropped all of a sudden.

Sean proceeded into the main part of the ship and glanced at the news screen.

"-In other news, the weather today is slightly rainy, with lightning storms here, here, and here." The dog faunus reporter said this while pointing to several parts of her map, her tail swaying.

"Isn't that last spot where we are right now?" came a voice from behind him. He turned to face a girl slightly shorter than him. Her hair covered half of her face, and she seemed fairly shy, looking at her feet. She wore a light jacket and a fairly long black and white combat skirt, in a checker board style.

"What is with combat skirts nowadays, what a hilarious fad." Sean thought to himself.

He was surprised that she had even spoken up. As if to answer her, the airship shook and an announcement was made by a girlish voice.

"This is captain Rose speaking, we're alright, I promise. Please proceed to the cookie table in case of panic. What?! There's no cookie table?! NOOOOOOOOOO!" The speakers shut off, and Sean laughed. Mrs. Rose? Wasn't she...

_Name: Ruby Rose_

_Physical Description: brown/red hair, silver eyes. Wears a red and black cloak that covers every aspect of her but her face. Wears a combat skirt underneath for emergencies._

_Weapon: Crescent Rose_

_Semblance: Speed, rose petals_

_Quick History: Leader of Team RWBY in graduating class of XXXX, fought in the great White Fang War. Remembered as a quick fighter with a love for sweets. Currently the Weaponry Instructor at Beacon._

"Sounds like Mrs. Rose is going to be my new favourite teacher. My name's Sean. What's yours?" he asked, mildly interested.

Surprised, she looked up at his eyes before eyes. "W-Winter. Um, I went to Flare Institute. What about you?"

"I went to Signal Academy."

Their mild small talk was interrupted by a voice coming from the speakers. " Attention students, the airship will be landing in approximately one minute, please make sure all belongings are secured as you will not be back in here for a while. Headmistress Arc, out." Headmistress Arc?

_Name: Pyrrha Arc (Maiden Name Nikos)_

_Physical Description: Wears her red hair in a ponytail running down her back and has green eyes. Constantly wears her spartan armour._

_Weapons: Miló and Akoúo_

_Semblance: Polarity_

_Quick History: Member of Team JNPR in graduating class of XXXX, fought in the great White Fang War. Remembered as a level-minded fighter with incredible accuracy. Married Jaune Arc several years after the war. Currently the Strategy Instructor at Beacon._

Sean walked to the exit with winter, deciding that he liked this girl. As they stepped off, they heard the voice of the headmistress behind them. "You will report to the auditorium in one hour for the opening ceremony. Don't. Be. Late."

"What was that all about?" Sean questioned, staring quizzically at his newly found friend. She shrugged shyly and they walked ahead, towards the auditorium.

On the way there, they noticed two statues, of teams RWBY and JNPR. "It's almost hard to believe that such great heroes decided to become teachers." Sean noted, glancing at the statues.

"Think about it." Winter began. " It's the best way to pass on all of their experience, right?"

They continued to walk onwards, towards the main school building. As they walked into the auditorium, they noticed the seats were already filling up. Children their age and older were being guided in.

The fourth years were explaining things to the first years, and the second and third years chatted while waiting for the ceremony. Surprisingly enough, ten minutes before the the ceremony was supposed to start, several of the fourth years began shutting the doors. Sean walked over, interested.

"why so soon?" He questioned. They began to laugh and one of them turned to him. "ten minutes late is the new on time." The student smirked, before turning back to the door, only to see two students running towards him.

"Gotta run fast if you want to make it, Fallon!" yelled the girl Sean recognized as Tessa from before. They weren't going to make it. There was no way, the door was shutting too quickly.

"Last chance, kiddos!" yelled the fourth year as he shut the door. Sean decided that a little generosity would be a good idea at this point, so he headed towards the door, but all of a sudden, time seemed to slow down.

He was moving forward, but he noticed the boy named Fallon's expression change. He adopted a serious tone and picked up the girl closing his eyes. Sean watched as a small rift seemingly opened in front of the boy and he jumped through, disappearing.

All of a sudden, the two were right next to Sean, who had frozen in surprise, and the fourth year kid blinked, staring at were they used to be before shutting the door.

Tessa smiled at her friend before getting down and looking at Sean's shocked expression. "You didn't see shit." she said, in a surprisingly serious tone.

Winter fearfully nodded. Tessa burst out into giggles and said "Just kidding."

"It's my semblance." Fallon said. "Rifts?" Sean asked. Fallon nodded and they all turned to the stage.

"I'm Fallon and this is Tessa." The boy said, giving Sean his hand to shake.

Sean shook his hand and spoke. "The name's Sean. Miss Checker board over here is named Winter."

"Hey! It's a style okay?"

"May I have your attention?" Came the voice of the headmaster. Sean turned towards the voice, seeing the headmaster, Mr. Arc.

_Name: Jaune Arc_

_Physical Description: Blonde hair reaching down to his neck, blue eyes. Wears an unzipped black jacket handed down from Ozpin. Wears a hoodie underneath with several pouches and pockets. Has two belts on his waist that are different shades of brown. His sword and shield are on opposite sides of his hips._

_Weapon: Crocea Mors_

_Semblance: Unknown, but very powerful_

_Quick History: Leader of Team JNPR in graduating class of XXXX, fought in the great White Fang War. Remembered as an incredible strategist. Married Pyrrha Nikos several years after the war. Took over for headmaster Ozpin after the latter was killed under questionable circumstances. Currently the Headmaster at Beacon._

The kids continued to joyfully chatter, and our group of four headed to sit down in the chairs set up for the students. Sean noticed a sign saying "All first years sit in the front three rows."

He brought his friends to the front where they sat down, as the headmaster was still having a hard time getting everyone's attention. A woman with wild, untamed yellow hair, walked over and took the microphone from him.

She smiled, said thank you, and pointed her hand up towards the air. They were covered in yellow gauntlets, the colour being the same as her hair. Thinking back to history class, Sean remembered who she was.

_Name: Yang Xiao Long_

_Physical Description: Long untamed blonde hair down to her waist. Has lilac eyes that sometimes turn red. Wears a tan vest and short skirt. _

_Weapon: Ember Celica_

_Semblance: Fire Aura_

_Quick History: Member of Team RWBY in graduating class of XXXX, fought in the great White Fang War. Remembered as a powerful huntress with a quick temper. Currently the combat instructor at Beacon._

Realizing what she was going to do, he glanced to his side, noticing Fallon covering Tessa's sensitive fox ears.

_BANG! BANG!_

It worked and everyone was silenced. Mrs. Xiao Long curtsied and simply said "thank you" before handing the microphone over to the headmaster.

"Hello children, and welcome to Beacon Academy. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people, to become hunters and huntresses. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy. You assume knowledge will free you of this, and that is wrong. Knowledge will only bring you so far. It is up to you to take the first step. If any of you wish to leave, the time is now. If there are any among you who aren't prepared to give their life and soul for the helpless, begone! We have no need of you at this school."

With this, he walked away. Sean looked around, and saw some first years walking away and some of the older kids murmuring amongst each other.

The Headmistress walked forwards and took the microphone. "You may have noticed that the ceremony has begun a bit early. This is because hunters and huntresses should be early, no matter the occasion. For you first years, initiation will begin immediately. Stay seated and do not try to escape. If you do, you will be expelled without further notice."

Winter turned toward Sean with a scared look on her face. "E-e-expelled?" She started shaking. Sean grabbed her shoulders.

"Look, Winter, it's okay. Trust me when I say I know you'll be alright. Do you know what the initiation process is like?"

"Not really..."

"It's simple. We are launched into the forest and we have to find a relic and get out. First person you see is your partner. Judging by what the headmistress said, the floor will drop under us and we get launched away. Find me as soon as you can."

"O-okay..."

Sean turned towards the headmistress as she spoke.

"Initiation begins in

_5..._

_(Sean checked all of his supplies)_

_4..._

_(Winter nervously adjusted her clothing and zipped up her jacket.)_

_3..._

_(Fallon grabbed the handle of his weapon, a slight grin on his face.)_

_2..._

_(Tessa smiled from ear to ear and pulled the box on her back into her arms.)_

_1..."_

"Oh shit, Winter, you need a landing strategy by the way!" "WHAT?!" Winter grabbed her friend's hand and held on tight as the floor disappeared beneath them.

**A/N: That's it for chapter one guys. Remember to review and whatnot and if you want to suggest something for future chapters feel free to, and if you decide to submit an OC, it should either be a team or a villain/lone wolf kind of character.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Grimm Forest, Part 1

**A/N: As usual, review with any constructive criticism and stuff. In case you're interested, the first ten or so chapters will introduce the characters before chapter eleven or twelve will start with the first major story arc.**

Sean glanced at his friend, holding onto him for dear life. Her hair was comically going straight up, and she seemed to have no idea what a landing strategy was. Wait a second... how were they going to get to the forest? There was no way the forest was under the school. They had seen it from the school, off in the distance. Suddenly, he looked down and noticed what they were falling towards.

Cannons.

Cannons...

Cannons?!

"Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttt" he yelled. Winter glanced at him with worry, then looked down. "Oh." was all she said. Winter also realized that these were one person cannons. In other words, she was going to be separated from her only friend at this school in three... two... one. She let go and fell into her cannon.

Sean realized that he was separated from his friend and was in the cannon alone. There was a scroll in front of him. He was wondering when he would get it. There were several messages in his in box. He opened " ".

"Attention student. Please register this scroll immediately, as the cannon will launch in about three minutes. Enter your name and we will match it with the database. When you find another person, you will be able to register them as your partner. We are monitoring you, so do not try to run away from a partner. To register your partner, simply get within ten feet. We will see you soon.

-Headmaster Arc"

Sean put the scroll away and prepared for liftoff. How would he land? Sean supposed he'd think when the time came. There was a slight bang. And he was in the air. He looked to his right, and noticed that there was Winter, hanging on to... a baby nevermore? She was screaming loudly but Sean knew she would find some way to land safely. Wait... would she really? Oh well, Sean had to find his own way to land.

He pulled out his two curved short swords; the melee version of his weapon Necem. He held the swords out to his sides, like wings, to stabilize his fall and aimed at a clearing between trees.

_Thump! Thump!_

"That's two less trees for this forest" Sean thought. He turned the swords over so that the dull edge was facing the trees.

_Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! _

Now that he was slowed down enough all he had to do was land safely. He'd heard of several ways to do this with swords. He held both of his swords out to his side and went towards the side of a tree. Spiralling downwards, he managed to actually land safely.

Sean breathed out a sigh of relief. However, this relief didn't last too long. There was movement in the bushes. Sean readied his swords to defend and out came an Ursa Major.

"Crap!" Sean yelled, ducking away from the creature as it charged at him. Quickly, he thought back to what he knew about these creatures. Their weak point is wherever there isn't white bone and their mask, they usually...hunt in pairs. Sean's eyes widened as an Ursa Minor came out of the bush behind the Major.

"Okay, let's do this!" Sean ran toward the smaller one, aiming to take it out quickly. He tried to slash at it's neck, but the Major blocked his attack. Very well then, Sean decided to go after the bigger one first. He jumped back.

Sean put his swords together and transformed them into his form of choice, the bow form of Necem. He reached for an arrow from the quiver at his back and... there was nothing there? Sean dodged the incoming Ursi and realized something. He had forgotten his quiver at home. Suddenly, the small Ursa pounced at him.

He smacked it away with his bow and shifted Necem back into it's melee form, putting the bowstring back into his pocket. He threw one of the swords at the Minor, getting the bigger one's attention as he ran towards it's neck. Holding the blade out to his side, he jumped and decapitated the bigger Ursa.

"That's one down, two to go." Wait a second, two? Where did the other minor come from? He ran forward and grabbed the blade that was on the ground, jumping at the Ursi. They, in turn, pounced at him, and he spun in the air as he cut their bodies in half. He landed, and sheathed his weapon.

He continued moving forwards, adopting a slight jog as he went towards where he presumed the relics where. He wondered who he would find first. His partner would be with him for the rest of his life here at beacon, and then some once they graduate and begin to hunt. They would sleep together, eat together, train together, along with the other two on their team, of course.

He hoped it was Winter. He'd just met her, but she seemed likeable enough.

He realized that there was someone battling to his right, from the battle cries and screams of Grimm. "Tessa, left!" Was that... Fallon? Right, that was his name. Sean considered going after them but he wanted to find Winter first. They would meet up eventually anyway. He walked the other way, and as luck would have it, he found

her. Standing in a clearing, she seemed to be watching the forest around her.

Sean thought of how he should approach her. He shouldn't scare her, but he wanted to be all cool and walk up with some sort of line. Before he got a chance to think of this line, he heard Beowolves, coming towards her. Winter seemed to be expecting it, as she yelled at them.

"Again?! What is with you? You can't defeat me with these numbers!"

Sean's eyes widened in surprise. What did that mean? He watched as she pulled out her weapon from somewhere hidden within her clothing. Clearly, she didn't like carrying it out in the open, which made sense with that horrifying weapon. It appeared to be some sort of mace, with five mace heads dangling from the end. It was white black and red, appearing to have been made out of Grimm.

Winter adopted a savage tone of voice. "Come at me!" She yelled.

Sean didn't expect this shy girl to be such a monster in battle. He thought she would be more of the strategist or pacifist type, striking only when necessary, but she used brute force and destroyed her enemy ruthlessly.

She turned and bit into the side of one's ear with a war cry. "What the hell is wrong with this girl?" Sean thought as his face paled at the sight of his partner fighting. He had heard his scroll register her a bit earlier.

Sean thought of stepping in to help, but thought that maybe she wouldn't see him as a friend. Winter didn't exactly seem to be in a normal state of mind, shouting and smacking the Grimm constantly. Finally, the last one collapsed from a savage blow to the head.

"Is that it?!" She yelled in savage anticipation. She waited for several seconds, and then she wiped her weapon against the dry part of a dead Grimm and put it away. She pulled out her scroll and noticed the notification. "Partner found." She looked around and locked eyes with Sean. "How much did you see?"

Winter was falling. She tried as best she could to remember why she was falling, but first she had to land. How? She pulled out her mace. The five heads jumped around the air. She waited until she was approaching the trees before swinging her weapon and using it to swing herself, and land on the ground. However, she misjudged her balance and fell.

Getting up, she remembered what had happened. She had been separated from Sean, launched via cannon, and found herself hanging on to a Nevermore, which promptly let her go some distance away from the others. She wondered how she had managed to latch onto the Nevermore. It's not like she called it... Or did she? She really wasn't sure.

She started walking towards the general direction away from the cannons and the school. She felt the presence of Grimm approaching. It was a single Boarbatusk. It charged at her but she just kept walking and killed it in a single blow from her mace. Another one came. This time it was a Prince Taijitu, both sides coming at her from different angles. She hit both with her mace and did not so much as look back towards the smoking bodies behind her. Before long, she found herself in a clearing, surrounded by Beowolves.

"Again?! What is with you? You can't defeat me with these numbers!" "Fools." She muttered.

She was used to the swarms of Grimm. They lived in a hierarchy based on survival of the fittest, and for some reason they saw her as the fittest. The Grimm apparently thought that if they could defeat this girl they would be able to unlock powers far beyond what they had and take over the humans.

She felt "it" coming on but she kept it at bay in the way that she was used to.

One of the Beowolves obliged, and ran at her, trying to swipe. She ducked backwards and smacked it with her mace, breaking most if not all of it's bones and killing it instantly. She ran at another one, not waiting for it to attack, and smashed it's head off. While she was doing this, one came at her from behind. She bit it's ear, and part of it's face off.

She smashed the one missing part of it's face, and another came at her side. She hit it with her bare hand, enforcing the blow with some black and white aura. The Grimm's mask cracked, and it collapsed. There was one left. She walked up to it as it cowered in fear. "Hah!" She yelled, smashing her face into it's mask, once again using her aura.

One daredevil Beowulf tried to jump onto her off of a tree, but she smashed sideways with her mace as it was falling and it went through several trees before stopping.

The last one came at her and she punched it's head clean off using her aura.

Winter roared. "Is that it?!" She waited for several seconds before wiping her weapon on a dead Grimm's fur and putting it away. She checked her scroll again and noticed a new message. "Partner found: Sean Casmus" She looked around before seeing him, peeking from a bush. Oh no. He probably thought that she was insane.

"How much did you see?" she asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Again? How often does this shit happen to you?" Winter hadn't thought about that for quite a while. " almost every day, less often if I'm far away." "So I'm guessing you live in the mountains?" asked Sean jokingly. "Mount Nora." Said Winter, not smiling one bit. " Come on, let's get to the relics." She walked ahead, not waiting for her new partner.

Maybe she was being a bit harsh on him. He was just trying to joke around, lighten her mood. She turned back to him, but found herself facing the black head of a King Taijitu. "Cra-" She squeaked out before it tried to bite her. She pulled out her weapon and smacked the head away, but the other one came out from behind her and got her flank, knocking her to the ground.

"Sean?!" She asked, hoping for him to come rescue her. She was answered with silence. Stupid boys, never being there when girls needed them. She got up, and tried desperately to fend off the enemy but the two heads overpowered her and knocked her weapon away. Would she have to use "it"? She prepared to activate it but one of the heads was suddenly struck through with a some sort of sword.

She ran for her weapon, and Sean jumped down from the trees, standing with her. He flipped his sword in his hands, and caught it, smiling at her. "Your knight in shining armour, free of charge." She ignored this and jumped towards the remaining half of the snake. "Don't just run in like that, what about strategy?" She hit it's head but didn't except it to come back and bite her.

Sean, having regained both parts of his weapon, stabbed them through the snake's eyes. "Winter, now!" She got up and leaped onto the Snake, beating it viciously several times before it collapsed. "Now, let's go towards the relic." Winter said before noticing the Death Stalker chasing her partner.

"Run for it!" he yelled. Winter ran with him for quite a bit before they burst out of the forest to see Fallon on the ground and a Greater Nevermore in the sky with Tessa on it's back.

"Oh my god..."

**A/N: That's Chapter two done. Chapter three is coming tomorrow or the day after, since I just have to edit it. Thanks to the people who sent in OCs, I don't need any new ones now. Yay! Hope you guys enjoy my little story, I'll be writing it for quite a while.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Grimm Forest, Part 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! Stuff came up and life happened. Anyway, I finally managed to upload this. Sorry if there are a lot of grammatical errors, that should be a one time deal. The chapters will most likely come around three days apart from now on.**

Fallon held his war axe in his arms. He had no name for it yet but he was sure that he would come up with one when the time was right. Tessa was still grinning at him like a fool, and he was grinning back.

He remembered that he would have to find her first if he wanted to be her partner, which of course he did.

He glanced down to see the cannons that he presumed would launch them into the forest. "see you soon, Fally!" Tessa yelled at him, over the roar of the wind in his ears. He fell in the plush interior of the cannon and looked at the scroll in front of him. Thankfully, there were instructions. He read them and readied himself for launch, still holding his nameless weapon in his hands. How would he find her first? How would he land?

BOOM

The air around him exploded and he decided that he would go for an aura enhanced landing. Readying his aura, he focused it around the two blades of his weapon as he flew towards the ground, holding it forward and shaping himself like a missile. The now dulled weapon bounced him off the floor and he spun like a wheel in the air. After several more bounces, his weapon caught in the ground and he launched off of it.

Landing, he grabbed the handle and pulled it out of the ground, equipping it to his back "Tessa!" he yelled, trying to find his friend. Unfortunately for him, this call attracted Grimm. Several Boarbatusks came out of hiding. He pulled his axe out again, getting into his ready stance. The first one ran at him, trying to charge and damage him. He dodged to the side and swung his axe into it's neck at an angle. Severing both the spinal cord and the brain immediately. A humane painless death for an inhumane beast, he thought.

Another one was coming at him from behind. He jumped as it came, flipping backwards and swinging his axe. Focusing, he opened a rift between the boar, which had run quickly enough to get out of range, and his weapon, allowing the axehead to disconnect and fly. The surprised boar fell, one half in one direction and another in the other. Two left, apparently.

He ran towards the bladed part of his weapon rifting once again, but right before he entered the portals, he was tackled by a Boarbatusk. Rolling and getting up, he transformed the rest of his weapon into the staff form. He smacked it against the ground and activated the blue dust chamber, shooting an icicle through the ground and impaling the filthy pig.

Fallon rifted towards the last Boarbatusk, smacking it with red dust, burning the last part of it that was left. He walked over the blade, exhausted from the constant use of his semblance. He still wasn't quite used to it. He sat down and began meditating, searching for auras.

There he was, right in the middle, but where was Tessa? He expanded his view until he found her. A couple minutes run to his left. He got up and began to run towards her. He knew she would be able to defend herself from the Grimm, but what he worried about was THEM. he ran towards her, speeding up. He finally found her lying down in a forest,crying, surrounded by dead Evermores. "Tessa!" he ran towards her and pulled her into his arms. She wasn't hurt, on the outside at least.

Tessa fell, grinning wildly at her partner. She was so happy that she had him by her side all the time. What could she possibly do without him. It's not like they're dating, but he was her best and most important friend.

When the teachers got angry at her for being silly, he lied and convinced them. When she got bullied, he taught her how to fight. When her parents beat her, he called the police and convinced his parents to take her in. He slept with her to take away the nightmares, he tutored her to make sure she didn't fail, and when he was there the voices in her head didn't try to mess with her.

Sure, Sean and Winter seemed cool, but Fallon was the most important. And maybe she might have a tiny bit of a crush after all these years. She noticed she was about to fall into some sort of cannon. "see ya later Fally!" she yelled as she fell into the comfy cannon. There was a scroll in front of her. She picked it up and put it away.

Tessa didn't need no goddamn instructions, Fallon had already told her what to do. Find him and he would explain everything else. Find Fallon Find him immediately. She repeated it several rimes until she was sure she wouldn't forget. She held her weapon box in her arms as she flew out of the cannon and over the forest.

"So pretty!" she gawked. She pulled out Angel and Reaper, readying herself for landing. The two where whit and black throwing stars, and were fairly large. Tessa also pulled out her magnet gloves and put them on. She already had magnetic shoes. As she got to the trees height, she threw Angel, the giant black throwing star, and jumped off of it, activating her shoes' magnets and pulling it out, repeating the process with Angel and Reaper alternatively until she slowed down enough to land and put her weapons at her sides.

There were Grimm here, after all. She walked forward, towards where she presumed the relics would be, and got ready for a fight. She had a feeling that there would be Grimm soon. Suddenly, there was a voice at her side. "What makes you think he's going to come for you? This is the perfect chance for him to leave you. You're just a burden to him." "That's not true!" She yelled. " Fallon is my best friend, he would never leave me." another voice came from her other side. "Angel's right, he doesn't want you. He's probably running away from you as we speak.

Maybe he's partners with win-ter." said the second, feminine voice, emphasizing the other girl's name. "shut up! Both of you!" yelled Tessa, tears coming down her face. "ow!" she yelled, as a feather hit her in the shoulder. "BIRDIES!" she shouted, looking up to see a swarm of Evermores. She was ready to fight. "they're called Evermores, idiot!" said Angel. "Forget it, she's too stupid to remember what they're called." Reaper replied. Tessa was significantly angry at this point, and her aura was surrounding her.

Closing her eyes, she envisioned her wings. One black and demonic, the other white and heavenly. They sprouted from her shoulders. It hurt, but she was used to the pain of what she knew as her semblance. She flew up, matching the level of the Evermores. She pulled her weapons out and threw Reaper. It killed three before returning to her hand. She estimated about 100 birdies. This would be quick. She flew forward and swiped at the birds as they tried to shoot her with their feathers.

A lot of them charged at her and she spun, slicing them. "why isn't he here yet? Did he really leave me?" These were a few of her thoughts as she battled the birdies. "again, they're Evermores., and again, he doesn't like you back!" yelled Reaper. Tessa roared in outrage, equipping Angel and Reaper to her hands as gauntlets, Angel splitting in two and attaching to her hands, while Reaper split in two and connected to her feet. She focused.

One flew at her from her left. She swiped and sliced it's neck. One came at her from above, and she spun, kicking it. Fifteen or so swarmed around her and she flapped her wings, shoving them away. She would have to finish this soon, her wings were hard to maintain. She kicked and punched and swiped, until there was one left.

She fell, her wings retracting. "No!" She said as she fell. Putting her hands together, she reconnected Angel, throwing it at the bird. She missed. Tessa put her feet together and threw Reaper with all her might. It came back. She caught both.

She finally threw both of her weapons to kill the last evermore collapsing, crying. "He really doesn't want me?" she thought before blacking out. 

"Tessa, get up. We have to get to the relics." Tessa awoke and glanced at her partners face. " You came back for me!" she said happily. " Of course Tessa, together forever, right?" " Together forever." she agreed. They began to head towards where the relics should be. "Where Angel and Reaper bothering you?" he asked. "Not much..." she lied. "I hope we're on a team with Winter and Sean." Tessa said joyfully, changing the topic.

"Me too Tessa, me too." suddenly, Fallon stopped. "what's wrong?" asked Tessa inquisitively. "Grimm." Fallon said, as he pulled out his war axe. Tessa pulled out Angel and Reaper and listened, her fox ears straightening. Fallon spoke. "Bovinitaurs." Tessa remembered what those were from all of the tutoring Fallon had given her. Large, bull like creatures with a disturbingly human-like body coming out the front with horns on its head. Spikes along its back and coming out of its knees. It was one of the species that had appeared only recently. Not only that, but they freaked Tessa out. She insisted on fighting them blindfolded so that she wouldn't lose her stomach.

She shut her eyes tight and pulled out a blindfold from her pocket. Once she was ready, she walked backwards so she was back to back with Fallon, and split Reaper and Angel into their gauntlet forms. Her feet and hands were now weapons. Fallon pulled out his war axe, and held it at the ready. Soon enough, two Bovinitaurs came out from either side, one heading for her and one heading for him. Fallon commanded Tessa while fighting his Grimm.

"Tessa, to your left, now the right, kick diagonally! Jump to the side!" he was watching Tessa using his rifts, by opening a miniature one in front of his left eye and Tessa's. Tessa was a capable fighter, and so was he, but the Bovinitaurs' specialty was short range combat, and soon the human and faunus were pushed to the defensive. Fallon thought of an idea. "Tessa! Switch!" Tessa jumped over him, slicing at the Bovinitaur behind him while he sprang forward under her and slashed at her's."Throw them to either side, one second in between!" Tessa launched her stars to her left and right. Fallon opened a rift to get one of the Bovinitaurs from behind, and as soon as it went through, closed those and opened two to get the other from behind using Reaper.

The blades got both monsters in the neck, and they collapsed. "Good work Tessa" said Fallon, picking up her weapons and guiding her away from the corpses. He took her blindfold off and she giggled at him. "It was all you, Fallon. All I did was listen." he placed her weapons at her hips, and she gave him a quick hug. They walked ahead until they reached a place where there was an opening.

"Are those... The relics?" questioned Tessa, slightly confused. "One for every pair" said Fallon. "Take your pick, Tessa." Tessa walked up to the relics. They were definitely interesting relics. Spaced out on pedestals, were miniatures statues of various Grimm. There were a bunch of races, but Tessa took the nevermore. "Birdie!" she said, while laughing. She pretended to throw it to Fallon, but instead whipped it in the opposite direction.

"Rift fast!" she said, still laughing. "Tesssaaaa." complained Fallon as he rifted above the statue, catching it, putting it away, and landing in one swift motion. "Its fragile Tessa, what did we say about fragile things?" "don't throw them." Tessa said, moping. "Should we start heading back?" Tessa asked, her head still down. "We have time for a quick game of hide and seek." Fallon said, watching his bet friend slowly look up and smile. "Really?! Thanks Fally! Count to ten, and don't peek."

Fallon covered his eyes and smiled. He got to about five when he heard a roar off in the distance. It couldn't be... In five seconds? He counted the remaining five and looked up at the sky. Tessa was riding a nevermore, whooping joyfully. "i have a biirdddie, Catch me now Fallon" she screamed from her perch. Just then, Sean and Winter burst through from the bushes, with a Death Stalker behind them. Fallon sighed to himself, and readied his weapon once again.

Elsewhere

"Hmm, this is beginning to remind me of our own initiation. Seems like fate has quite the sense of humour, doesn't it Pyrrha?"

**A/N: As always, review with any constructive criticism and if you have a question feel free to PM me. If you feel like drawing a cover for this, that would be wonderful. I can send detailed explanations of what the characters look like, for reference. See you in three days!**


End file.
